


Perfect couple

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [38]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Couple goals, Domestic Fluff, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbians, Love, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Regina Mills - Freeform, Stress Relief, Tumblr Prompt, emma swan - Freeform, lesbian love, swanqueen - Freeform, swanqueen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr.Both Emma and Regina have had a stressful few weeks, so Emma decides to do something nice for her girlfriend.See beginning of notes for the prompt I received on Tumblr.





	Perfect couple

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> SwanQueen prompt // "you know Em, we really do make the perfect couple. We're both rude, we're both sassy as absolute fuck, we both piss people of and we're both hated by your parent and ruby."

After the week that they had all had Emma decided that herself and Regina deserved a night in, just the two of them. Emma ordered take-out, mainly because after she last tried to cook for her girlfriend she set the kitchen on fire. Regina wouldn't have sex with her for a whole month after that.

 

 

Emma made sure there was a bath run, ready for Regina when she got home from work and she would then order the food when Regina was soaking in the bubbles.

 

 

Emma had arrived home early, and Regina didn't arrive home until 6pm that evening.

 

 

"Emma? Sweetheart I'm home!" Regina bellowed at the top of her lungs, as she walked through the door, closing it gently behind her and kicking her shoes of, placing them neatly by the door along with her bag "I am going to kill your ex-girlfriend. Really what did you ever see in the wolf darling?!"

 

 

"What's she done this time?" Emma laughed a little walking towards her girlfriend with a glass of cider in hand and giving Regina a quick kiss on her apple cinnamon flavoured lips. "Drink?" Emma asked passing Regina the drink.

 

 

"Thank you. Oh Ruby called me a girlfriend stealer, murderer, monster, evil bitch, bitch-"

 

 

"Okay, whoa. Stop, take a breath honey." Emma smiled, as she rubbed her hands up and down her girlfriends arms "Drink that up, there is a bath run for you upstairs, with your favourite bubbles. I bought us a bottle of wine and I will order take-out when you're soaking in the bubbles. I don't want to cook after last time."

 

 

"Agreed. You're not cooking alone...ever." Regina laughed as she knocked back the drink and passed the empty glass to Emma "Will you come and sit beside the bath while I soak once you have finished ordering food?"

 

 

"Of course I will." Emma couldn't help but grin at Regina not wanting to be alone for too long "Now go on, I'll be up in a few." Emma said as she kissed Regina quickly.

 

 

It didn't take Emma long to order food, so as promised once she was done she made her way up the stairs and to the bedroom she shared with the mayor.

 

 

The blonde knocked on the door of their en-suite bathroom that was already open "Hey beautiful..."

 

 

"Hello, dear come sit down." Regina was soaking in the bath, with a wash cloth covering her face, clearly trying to release the stresses of the day, she then held out her hand for her girlfriend to take.

 

 

Emma came and sat down at the side of the bath, taking Regina's hand into her own "I love you honey."

 

 

"I love you too, baby." Regina smiled " You know Em, we really do make the perfect couple. We're both rude, we're both sassy as absolute fuck, we both piss people of and we're both hated by your parent and Ruby."

 

 

"Hey! If you had of told me you loved me sooner we wouldn't have the current Ruby issue!" Emma reminded her.

 

 

 

Regina took the wash cloth off her face. She looked hard into Emma's green orbs "I. love. you. Happy?"

 

 

"Sarcastic bitch."

 

 

"I am that, but I wasn't the only one who denied my feelings for so long, now was I dear?"

 

 

Emma hesitated before answering "Nooo. At least we're together now, that's the important thing isn't it?" Emma asked hopefully.

 

 

"It is, now come here and give me a kiss." Regina motioned to the blonde to stand up, which Emma did, bending over the bath tub and giving her girlfriend a strong passionate kiss, in the next second however Regina had her arms on her girlfriends hips and pulled her into the water.

 

 

Emma took it all in her stride, they both always did "I'm gonna kill you!" Emma shrieked as she coughed up the water.

 

 

"No, you won't you love me too much."

 

 

Regina was right, Emma did love her, but never too much.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this, don't forget to kudos and review!


End file.
